


L'Homme à la Moto

by Arthur_V_Alder



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_V_Alder/pseuds/Arthur_V_Alder
Summary: Une soif de vengeance inextinguible, guidant Erik Lehnsherr vers des régions toutes plus éloignées les unes que les autres.





	L'Homme à la Moto

**Author's Note:**

> Léger drabble écrit en écoutant la chanson "L'Homme à la Moto" d'Edith Piaf!

Il portait des culottes et des bottes de moto, sur son dos épousait ses muscles un blouson de cuir noir avec un aigle reconnaissable. Sa moto pétaradait à en faire pâlir les boulets de canon qu’il connu il fut un temps lorsque les Fritz semaient la terreur dans toute sa région.

Jamais n’aurait-il pensé se dispenser de se coiffer ou de se laver, malgré ses ongles et doigts pleins de cambouis rougeâtre même si sur les biceps il avait un tatouage témoignant de son passé d’orphelin, dans lequel on pouvait y lire toute la souffrance qu’on lui avait infligé.

Il avait un petit ami du nom de Charles Xavier qu’on prenait en pitié, un jeune homme de son âge, car tout le monde savait bien que jamais il ne pourrait rester à ses côtés, aimant d’avantage sa vengeance chevauchant sa chienne de moto.

Il s’appelait Erik Lehnsherr, il portait des culottes et des bottes de moto ainsi qu’un blouson de cuir noir avec un aigle lui rappelant d’où il venait, partant en chasse tel un boulet de canon, semant la terreur partout où il passait.

Charles Xavier le pauvre jeune homme l’implora, le supplia, lui susurrant un soir « Ne pars pas, je vais sombrer si tu t’en vas » Mais ses mots devinrent des maux noyés dans un breuvage âpre et liquoreux dans le vrombissement assourdissant de la bécane et du pot d’échappement.

Il bondit comme le diable qu’il avait vu de ses propres yeux maintenant dévoilant une flamme inextinguible. Au passage à niveau, ce fut un véritable brasier, à bord de la locomotive qui filait à vive allure. Quand on débarrassa les débris, on trouva sa culotte et ses bottes de moto, son blouson de cuir avec un aigle sur le dos, totalement intactes, plus aucune trace de ce démon, pur produit de l’enfer sur terre qui disparu pour mieux semer la terreur chez ceux qui lui avait volé sa vie.


End file.
